It’s MY birthday AGAIN, you know
by SacredBlade
Summary: It’s another year and that means another Birthday! And Athrun is still too forgetful and thus he must be our slave for yet again another day! AxC and KxL R&R please!


Disclaimer: I'm sure you should all already know but I have to do it so takes a big breath I don't own anything of Gundam Seed related i.e. Gundam Seed Destiny, Gundam Seed Astray,etc If I did I would be filthy damn rich, but I don't, all is the property of Mitsuo Fukuda and whoever was involved in the process of the anime production and creation.

A/N: Summary

It's another year and that means another Birthday! And Athrun is still too forgetful and thus he must be our slave for yet again another day!

This is sort of a sequel to my other fic "Its MY birthday, you Know" I got some weird inspiration and well this fic came to being.

My Forth Gundam Seed fic and as you already guessed, it's another AthrunXCagalli fic, I've added some KiraXLacus bits. Plus it's my second attempt at another humour story! Hope you enjoy this one

**It's MY birthday AGAIN, you know.**

The sun shined through the curtains of a particular room that fine one morning, the birds were singing and plants were smiling and a blue haired, emerald eyed man was screaming his lungs out……wait, what did I say?

Ahem…anyways, Athrun Zala, our blue haired, emerald eyed friend had a staring contest this fine morning with your everyday basic calendar and his mouth was hanging wide open as if expecting a waterfall to suddenly appear and flood him to death before "someone else" would.

Meanwhile in another room, the blonde princess of Orb still was asleep on her king size bed and took no notice to the violent screams next door nor did she stir from the sudden explosion from downstairs kitchen which gave an earth shattering quake that would have caused the Leaning Tower of Pisa to lean even further. "Mmm…Athrun puppy" Cagalli Yula Attha mumbled in her sleep.

Smoke, thick black smoke, and it was everywhere. A young male brunet was standing in the 'annihilated' kitchen where everything was almost painted black. The so called 'Ultimate Coordinator' who was so good in everything couldn't even keep the stove from exploding. Kira Yamato looked around his surroundings to see where the pieces of burnt bacon ended when it suddenly went boom. "Well this sucks" Kira said to himself as he noticed the pieces of the trashed bacon had landed…everywhere.

Suddenly the door burst opened and the sound of God's angels was heard…nah Lacus Clyne had just entered the room with a shocked face seeing the kitchen 'changed'. "Oh My, what happened here Kira? A new paint job for the kitchen? Cause it sure looks bit stange with the weird Zigzag lines" Lacus said as she looked around the decorated kitchen.

"No Lacus, it's not paint, it was…supposed to be breakfast but ended…well like this" Kira responded back with embarrassment written all over his face. The pink princess just giggled. "Well I've already made our breakfast since it is your birthday Kira" Lacus smiled and revealing a mysterious basket which suddenly appeared out of now where. "And I think we should get going before Cagalli wakes up to see this mess" the female added while giving off her calming smile.

"Alright then, I'll just put my present in her room before we go" said Kira while holding a neatly wrapped gift box with yellow ribbon tied around it and a blue birthday card.

Few minutes later, the second princess of the house woke up and jumped with excitement. 'Yes! Another Birthday and that means I have another chance of torturing Athrun'

"Wow what's this?" noticing a box and a card left on her bedside table. After shreading the wrapping paper like a little three year old, she found out the gift that her brother Kira gave her was a….dog collar?

"_What the? I'm sooo going kill that nice brother of mine for giving me SUCH a sweet present and hey what's this?" _Cagalli said to herself.

Noticing a sheet of paper attached to the Birthday card that had a simple 'Happy Birthday Cagalli, From Kira', she pulled it off and read

_To Cagalli_

_Before you think of any possible way of killing, please hear me out why I got you this 'Collar'. It's actually an electric collar and I know you don't really keep dogs around but, let say I had a 'hunch' that someone would forget what today was. Oh and I also give you permission again to hurt Athrun as long he comes back in one piece like last year._

_From Your __OLDER BROTHER__ Kira_

"Ok, I won't kill you Kira for this gift, but I'm still going to strangle you when you get back since I'm the older one" Cagalli smiled evilly as she held her 'gift'.

At a simple park

"Ergh -cough- Water –cough- please" Kira gasped as he suddenly choked on his sandwich.

"Oh my goodness, Kira!" Lacus panicked at the sight before her and looking for the drink container at the same time.

After a few minutes of struggle, the brunet calmed down. "Phew, someone must be talking about me" Kira smiled to Lacus. The pink princess just giggled in response.

Meanwhile back at the Orb mansion

Our green eyed hero protagonist slowly and quietly dashed down the supposed empty hallway towards the kitchen to at least get some breakfast until he saw Dearka and Miriallia talking about family and babies.

"Hey, slow down man, what's with the rush?" Dearka asked as he saw Athrun secretly trying to avoid them.

"Err..no its nothing, I just..err…wanted to get some fresh air outside" Athrun replied nerviously.

"Hmm…you sound very suspicious, you know that Athrun" Miriallia observed.

"Err…why would you say that Miriallia?"

"Because you're acting like the same time last year."

"That's only becau-" A hand had sneaked around him and covered his mouth.

"That's only because what" Asked Cagalli in a rare yet sinister sweet voice.

'Uh oh' Athrun said to himself.

"Happy Birthday Cagalli" Miriallia said giving the blond a bear hug.

"Thanks Miriallia"

"Well Athrun puppy?" the blonde asked placing her head on his shoulder; her breath tickling his ear.

'Wait, did she just refer me as a dog'

"Hmm?"

"Er…I mean Happy Birthday Cagalli" Athrun nervously said with sweet drops forming.

"So I take it again, that you've forgotten both mine and Kira's Presents?"

"Unfortunately Yes, and more click ummm, what's this dog collar doing on my neck?"

"Well Kira just so happened to give me that collar and since its my birthday, I wanted to try it out on you, since you probably know the punishment for forgetting what today is."

Athrun just sighed.

Soon later the two couple ended walking down the peace streets of ORB, one blending in normally with the civilians and another attracting A LOT of attention and strange looks. Who's getting the attention? I'm sure you know who it is.

"Umm, Cagalli?"

"What is it now Athrun?"

"Is it really necessary for me to walk around in public with this dog collar on, its getting some unwanted attention and I swear I saw someone take a photo."

"Well as part of today's punishment, you HAVE to wear that, and don't even try removing it, it's got a zapper on it and I've got the only key in the world to disable it" showing a tiny golden key.

Athrun nodded in defeat.

"Haha Athrun, you **DOG**!" A voice shouted behind them.

"Let me guess, Yzak?" Athrun turned around to see a silver haired teenager and a female brunet.

"No, it's the little guy in your mind talking to you, of course it's me you idiot". The platinum haired boy sneered. "It was slave boy last year and now dog this one, I love to see what's **NEXT** year!"

"Hey watch it, **Yak**, that's my boyfriend you're talking to!" the blond snapped.

Yzak scowled at his nickname whereas Shiho just laughed.

Taking out a small lion plush toy from out of nowhere with the words 'Happy Birthday' on its stomach, the brunet placed the gift in the arms of the goddess of victory.

"Another year, another Happy Birthday" Shiho smiled.

"Thanks Shiho, see Athrun at least some people remember what today is" said Cagalli turning to the poor blue haired male.

Soon after bidding farewell to the coordinator couple, our two protagonists continued their stroll around Orb, which really just ended up at a simple fast food shop.

After finding a table, the waiter asked for their orders.

"I'll get a donel kebab with chilli sauce" Cagalli answered without even looking at the menu.

"Plain coffee would do, thank you" said Athrun.

The waiter wrote both of the orders and left for the kitchen.

"So" Athrun started "Where are you planning on going today?"

"Well, it's a secret, and you don't get to know until we get there" Cagalli replied sticking her tongue out at Athrun.

Athrun sighed "You know, is this collar even adjustable?"

"I'm not sure, why?"

"Because it feels as if my neck is shrinking."

"Well you only have another eight hours until the day is over, I'm sure you'll forget about it eventually". Cagalli said as their orders being placed before them.

Time flew quick as the blonde devoured her meal quicker than you could say "OhmygoodnessitsX20AStrikeFreedomRUN!" and the two continued till they reached a public hot spring.

"A hot spring? Don't you already have one back at the mansion?"

"Well yeah but this one is supposed to be well known for its reputation for its relaxing baths and I wanted to try it" Cagalli happily said.

"A bath's a bath, what's the difference?"

"Hey I wanted to come here and since it's **MY** birthday, you will do what I say otherwise…" the blonde trailed off.

"Otherwise?"

Cagalli smirked and her eyes flashed "Let say it will involve my combat knife and a part of your body."

'Part of my body? OH MY GOD, She can't be serious can she? Wait what am I thinking? Cagalli is ALWAYS SERIOUS!'

After dragging the stunned Coordinator along for ten minutes, they finally reached their destination.

It was a very old business for sure; the hot springs could be noticed from the large amount of steam they gave off, the beautiful aroma of flowers, a fence around it which was made of bamboo and only the reception block was made of full brick.

Upon reception, a young lady with jet black hair dressed in a blue kimono greeted them with a smile that could rival the moon. "Good afternoon and welcome to Arima hot springs, how can I help you today?" "Would you like to use the public or our private hot spring services?" she said in one breath.

"What's the difference?" Cagalli asked.

"Well other the price difference, in our private services, you have access to your own Hot spring and all food and beverage as well as a relaxing dip into a pool of oat milk and almond oil to make your skin smooth, relaxed and beautiful"

"Hmm, well since I don't like the idea of being beautiful since its too girly **BUT** since it's my birthday today, we'll take the private service and Athrun **WILL** be paying for all the fees involved now wont you Athrun?"

"What? Why me, I know you have enough to cover yourself and oh…" Athrun trailed off after seeing a glimpse of a particular knife "Yes I'll pay all of it" taking out his Credit card in shame.

After paying, no wait let me rephrase that, Ahem After **FORCING** Athrun to pay, the clerk then back to her computer.

"I'll need your full names please" the employee asked while typing in other information.

"Cagalli Yamato and Alex Dino" Cagalli said instantly to cover up their true identities.

"Ok that's all done, heres your key and please return it to this counter as your leaving, I hope you enjoy your stay" Handing Cagalli a small silver key with a tag with the number 303.

A few minutes of searching, room 303 eventually came into view. The room was spacious alright; two doors on each side to change, two fridges were placed against the left wall one that had a fruit and the other had beverages sign on it, a large 60 inch Flat screen TV handing on the wall, a few benches against the right wall, the hot spring in the middle of the room, a shower near the back corner of the room and a bamboo fence separating the hot spring and the 'other pool'.

"Wow" Cagalli said still staring around the luxurious room. "I mean I heard it was good but never knew it was **THIS** good!"

'Well at least my money wasn't wasted on nothing' Athrun said to himself as he walked towards the Men's changing rooms.

Back at the reception

"Hello how are you two today?" the clerk asked.

"We're fine, thank you" replied Lacus

"That's good to hear, which service would you like today"

"Umm, well I suppose we'll prefer the private one" said Kira.

"Ok, I'll need your names please" the clerk asked while typing her on her computer again.

"Lacus Clyne and Kira Yamato" Lacus answered.

"Oh another Yamato today?" the clerk said while her eyes were kept on the computer screen.

"Another one?" Kira raised an eyebrow.

"That's correct, we have another customer here who has the same name as you, in fact she even looks like you as except the eyes and the hair"

'I guess Cagalli and Athrun are here' Kira smiled at that thought.

"In any case, heres your key and please return it to this counter as your leaving, I hope you enjoy your stay" handing Kira a silver key with a tag that said 304.

Back in Room 303

Athrun came out after changing expecting to see Cagalli already bathing but his surprise what greeted him was more steam from the Hot spring.

'That's odd she's sure taking longer that expected' thought Athrun as he slowly entered the steamy rock pool and laid against a large rock which looked like a seat in the middle of the pool 'This sure is weird' and then closed his eyes trying to relax.

Unknown to Athrun, the steam increased causing the room to look really foggy.

Cagalli came out from the changing room five minutes later. 'What the hell, when did all this steam come from?' she asked herself. 'That's odd, and what's that black thing in the middle of the spring'

A thought hit her and panicked 'Wait, Athrun wouldn't come out before me, he changes way too slow, so that means that's another person? A stalker? Rapist? What the hell?'

Using her unnatural ability of defying every law of psychics possible, she broke newtons third law of forces and ran right into the mystery figure and thinking of her self defence moves, she pushed them into the rock with her left hand while her right went and grabbed her foe's testicles. "Who are you, tell me now or I'll crush your balls!" she shouted ready to crush them any second. And with that the fog dispersed revealing…

"Athrun?"

Athrun just looked like he had seen a ghost despite his bottom half felt as if he died and went to heaven.

"I..err…thought your were a rapist ….err" Looking down what she was holding she blushed crimson red. "I…umm, sorry about that"

'It's not like as if I'm not going to feel them one day anyways, wait what am I thinking' Cagalli shook that dirty thought away.

After the little incident, both of them just relaxed in silence, shoulder to shoulder and their back against the dark volcanic rock.

"Athrun" Cagalli broke their silence.

"Hmm?"

"I was thinking"

"Of?"

"Well our relationship"

"What of it?"

"What do you mean by what of it?" asked a surprised Cagalli.

"I meant what I said Cagalli" Athrun replied closing his eyes thinking the blonde meant going the next step up the relationship ladder.

Tears started to form in amber eyes and soon sobs were heard which caused Athrun to open his eyes again and immdeialtey he regretted saying all those things.

"How could you say that" Cagalli screamed and ran out of the spring, wrapped herself in a towel and ran into her changing rooms before Athrun had the chance to grab a hold of her.

'Damn it, I'm such an idiot' Athrun cursed himself as he walked towards where Cagalli had run into.

In room 304

The two occupants had heard the scream from the other room and began to worry what was happening inside, especially the brunet.

"I wonder what happened in there, I'm getting worried about Cagalli" said Kira.

"Don't worry, I'm sure Athrun will take care of everything" Lacus replied placing her hear on Kira's shoulder as the two were bathing in the rock pool.

"I guess your right" Kira sighed.

Back in room 303

Athrun had found Cagalli hiding in the corner of the changing rooms, the towel wrapped around her as if she wanted to blend in with the white walls of the room. "Cagalli" he whispered.

The blonde lifted her head to face what had called her name but the tears kept falling. "Go away" was all she could say, she didn't want to see Athrun, not now, anyone but him. However Athrun just walked closer and eventually sat right next to her wrapping his arms around her in which she struggled to get out of his embrace.

And before she could utter another word, a pair of lips sealed them for a short kiss which left the blonde stunned but only for a few seconds before her walls of steel came right back up. "Let go, it's **MY** birthday, **YOUR** supposed to be the slave not **ME**, you…" but silenced again by the same pair of lips but with a more passionate kiss.

A few minutes later, what happened previously was completely forgotten and the couple now dipped into the 'other pool'. The scent of Almond oil covered their bodies and the milk made them look so white it was as if they were painted.

"You know, this pool is making me hungry, go get something from the fridge my minion" Cagalli commanded.

Upon opening the first fridge, he gasped at the amount of prepared fruit inside; every single type of fruit you could imagine was there. With so many choices to choose from, Athrun just took a bowl of grapes and a plate of watermelon.

Opening the second fridge wasn't as interesting as the first, it only had; soft drinks, spring water, juices and for some reason grass jelly herbal tea. 'That's interesting' as he grabbed two cans of jelly tea before closing the door.

"You've got some weird taste's you know that Athrun" Cagalli stated seeing the food and beverages in his hands.

"Well that's what there was" the male lied not wanting to walk back and forth.

"Well at least you got one of my favourite drinks" Cagalli smiled.

'She likes that stuff, what a weird girlfriend I have'. Athrun stared at Cagalli.

'He must be thinking that I drink strange, what a weird boyfriend I have' Cagalli just stared back.

Before they knew it Athrun crashed his lips onto the defenceless blonde into yet another passionate kiss.

Back in room 304

Kira's hair twitched as if it were a sensor. 'Hmm, my Over-protective-sister-sensor is tingling, I wonder if something is going on next door.'

A giggle broke the brunets' chain of thought. "Oh my Kira, your way to over protective over Cagalli" the pink singer smiled.

"Well if it's the only sister I have, then who wouldn't be"

Lacus just smiled.

"Wait something isn't right, I'll be right back Lacus" Kira said while wrapping a bathrobe around himself.

"Don't cause them too much trouble" Lacus called out as Kira walked out the door.

'I wonder if Kira will be this over protective if we have a baby' Lacus smiled at that thought.

Back in room 303

The two again separated from their breath taking kiss. "You know Athrun, our future looks pretty grim" Cagalli Stated out of the blue.

"Huh?" Athrun asked confused.

"I think Kira knows about us and him being the Over-protective-brother, he might strangle you if he saw you kissing me like that" Cagalli blushed.

"Well until he does do something, I won't stop it" Athrun leaned in for another kiss when…

**ATHRUN**!!!!

Both jumped apart as if they had been struck by lightning and looked towards the door as if it were going to break.

"What are you doing in there you too" Kira shouted from outside.

"Nothing, just leave us alone Kira" Cagalli shouted back.

"Well if you say so dear little sister" Kira said walking back next door.

Cagalli was going to respond back when the loud speaker on the wall spoke.

"Attention all customers, due to a water leak in one of our springs, all must prepare to leave in approximately five minutes"

"Aww, that sucks" the blonde said out loud.

"I guess it can't be helped." said Athrun.

Five minutes later the couple had left the site, and started to head back to the mansion as the sun had already began to set.

"So what else do you want to do on our way back" Athrun asked.

"Actually I really want to go play at the arcades" Cagalli grinned.

Athrun smiled "Aren't you too old for those games?"

"Hey, it's MY Birthday **AGAIN** You know!"

Fin

A/N: Oh my goodness another year, and its been exactly one year since I've written another story, yeah well school kills my time, and well its our favourite twins B-day again so another story from me. Hope you all enjoyed reading and excuse the grammar; I didn't have a Beta since I was running short of time writing this.

SacredBlade


End file.
